The Glee Project: Wicked
by Glee's Mysterious Rose
Summary: A friend gave me inspiration to write a Glee Project version of Wicked.  Contains Damsay, Damrissa, and Mathellis.
1. No one Mourns the Wicked

Prologue

**Character List**

**Marissa as Rissa/Marissa (Galinda/Glinda)**

**Lindsay as Lindsay (Elphaba)**

**Ellis as Ellisa Rose (Nessa Rose)**

**Matheus as Mat (Boq)**

**Damian as Damiyero (Fiyero)**

**Cameron as Cameric (Avaric)**

**Emily as Madame Vasquez (Madame Morrible)**

**Bryce as Dr. Ross-Johnson (Dr. Dillamond)**

**Samuel as the Wizard Larson**

**Alex as Alextrey (Chistrey)**

**Mckynleigh as Mckynleigh (Dorothy)**

**Hannah as Hanhan (Shenshen)**

_Good new, she's dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead! Good news! Good news!_

Celebration was found everywhere today in the city of Oz. For the Wicked Witch of the West was finally dead. Marissa the Good floated down in her bubble and began to address her audience.

"Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you know who! Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe by and by outlive a lie for you and-"

A young Ozian in green suddenly asked, "Marissa! Exactly how dead is she?"

The sorceress pursed her lips as she began tapping her wand against the palm of her left hand, "Well, there has been much rumor and speculation… but let me set the record straight. According to the Dragon Time Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour, a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child." Marissa paused and faced the crowd, "Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

Many cheers filled the air as the citizens of Oz cried, "No one mourns the wicked! No one cried they won't return! No one lays a lily on their grave! The good man scorns the wicked! Through their lives our children learn! What we miss when we misbehave!"

Marissa couldn't help but sigh. They didn't know the true story of the Wicked Witch. Poor Lindie, at least she realized her wrongdoing. Just then another Ozian asked, "Marissa, why does wickedness happen?"

Marissa was taken by surprise by the question, "That's a good question and one that people may find confusing. Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" She glanced sorrowfully at the crowd as she continued speaking, "She had a childhood and a father who just so happened to be the governor of Munchkin land, she had a mother as so many do…"

Scenes of the Witch's childhood played through Marissa's head. How the governor was anxious of leaving his wife. How a new lover visited the woman after he left, the green elixir that the lover and wife drank.

"And of course" Marissa continued, "from the moment she was born she was… well… _different_. It couldn't have been easy, for parents to witness the birth of a green child."

Quickly breaking out of the sad trance of losing a friend, she replied "Well this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard Larson's unexpected departure and all."

Giggling briefly, she was about to step back into her bubble when another question caught her by surprise.

"Marissa, is it true you were here friend?"

"Well, I… you see… um." Biting her lip, Marissa hesitantly replied, "Yes."

Several gasps filled the air, one Ozian even screamed.

In defense, she quickly injected, "It depends on what you mean by 'friend'," Marissa said as she walked into her bubble, "I did know her, that is, our paths did cross… at school. But you must understand it was a long time ago and we were both very young."

As she floated away, Marissa sighed. She made it seem like long ago, when it was just a few years before her friend was accused to be wicked. Lindsay's voice rang through her mind, "_Don't try and clear my name!_" It was the last promise, Marissa made to her friend, and one she would honor and keep to herself.

The voices below her in the Emerald City continued their jubilant celebration.

_Now at last she's dead and gone! Now at last there's joy throughout the land! No one mourns the wicked! No one mourns…the wicked! Wicked… Wicked!_


	2. Welcome to Shiz!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shiz!

As Lindsay entered the school, she reminded herself that she was here to care for her disabled younger sister. The private school was huge! And there were so many students; a beautiful girl about her age with long ginger hair cried "I'm here!" and everyone was looking at her adoringly, but the redhead was staring at _her_. The other students turned their heads towards Lindsay to see what the commotion was, and they too began to stare at her.

"What?" Lindsay asked, of course she knew what it was, her green skin, "What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" she sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's just get this over with. No I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no I didn't chew grass as a child."

"Lindsay!" the voice of her father called out as he wheeled in her sister, Ellisa Rose.

"This is my younger sister, Ellisa Rose. As you can see she is a perfectly normal color." Lindsay explained.

Her sister, unlike her, was indeed not green and had a beautiful but very young looking face.

"Lindsay, stop making a spectacle of yourself. I'm only sending you here for one reason!" her father chided.

Lindsay sighed as she set down her suitcase, "Yes I know, to look after Ellisa."

Her father had always made it clear that Ellisa was his favorite daughter and that Lindsay would always be a second fiddle to him.

Before her father left, he took out a box and presented it to her disabled sister.

"My precious little girl," he exclaimed, as he handed it to her, "a parting gift!"

"Now father," Ellisa began to reply, but then stared in awe at the beautiful pair of silver shoes. She gasped and gripped them tightly in her hands.

Their father smiled at his younger daughter and began leaving, the last thing he said to Lindsay was, "Lindsay, look after your sister. And try not to talk so much."

Ellisa casted a worried glance at her sister, "Lindsay…" she wanted to know if her sister was alright.

"What could he have gotten for me?" Lindsay questioned, "I clash with everything!" Ellisa sighed in relief and shared a smile with her sister.

Just then, the students gathered around as the headmistress, Madame Vasquez, entered the room.

"Alright, here it goes, welcome new students, I am Madame Vasquez, the headmistress of Shiz Academy. Whether you are here to study logic, literature, or lignification I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for _some _of you." Madame Vasquez was a pretty young lady with dark black hair and light brown skin. She wore a simple red dress as she looked down at a long list. "Now regarding your room assignments…" she paused to see the pretty redhead raising her hand. "Is this regarding the room assignment?" Madame Vasquez asked without any emotion.

"Actually, no," replied Rissa, "but thanks for asking. I've been assigned a private suite."

A group of girls who were crowding around Rissa let out noises of disappointment.

"But you're all welcome to visit me whenever you want!" Rissa quickly interjected as she flipped her hair and gave a smile.

"Do you have a question?" Madame Vasquez asked she was becoming a bit agitated with this young girl.

"Yes, you see I'm Rissa Upperland of the Upperlands. I've applied for your sorcery seminar and indeed that is my sole purpose for attending Shiz, to study sorcery with you!" Rissa smiled at the headmistress, "Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic Wands, Need they have a Point'."

Madame Vasquez sighed, "Yes… however I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless of course somebody special was to come along…"

Lindsay was becoming impatient with waiting for a chance to speak to the headmistress, "We have not yet received our room assignments!"

Madame Vasquez turned around to see Ellisa Rose first, "Of course! You must be Miss Ellisa Rose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" As she turned to face Lindsay, she gasped, "And you are?"

"I'm the other daughter, Lindsay, I'm beautifully tragic." The green girl replied with dry humor.

Madame Vasquez slowly nodded her head, "Well I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright?" asked Rissa, "She's phosphorescent!" her group of friends giggled at this. Although Lindsay heard the snide comment, she did her best to ignore it.

"I don't seem to have you on my list," Madame Vasquez said, "Just a slight glitch is all, don't fret! We'll find somewhere to put you."

Lindsay, on the other hand sighed, of course her father didn't mention her. Ellisa Rose had always been his top priority.

Meanwhile, Rissa and her band of followers were in their own conversation.

"I don't think she read my essay." Rissa replied dejectedly.

"That's so unfair!" exclaimed Hanhan.

"You should say something!" Mat cried. Although he didn't know Rissa very well, he was already in love with her.

"Should I?" Rissa asked. There was something about Madame Vasquez that scared her.

"Now which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share a room with Miss Lindsay?" Madame Vasquez asked.

Rissa couldn't have picked a better time to walk up to the headmistress and say, "Madame Vasquez."

"Oh thank you dear! How very kind of you!" the headmistress didn't even wait to hear what Rissa had to say.

"What?" Rissa asked.

Madame Vasquez just rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Miss Lindsay, you can share with Miss Rissa."

"Huh?" Rissa was confused. She was supposed to share a room with the _green girl_?

Madame Vasquez began walking towards Ellisa, "The governor made his concern for your sister's well-being very clear. So I thought it would be best if she shares my private compartment where I can assist her as needed."

Lindsay was shocked, "But, but Madame. I've always looked after my sister!"

The headmistress ignored the green girl's comments as she addressed the students, "Everyone to your dormitories!"

"Madame Vasquez!" Lindsay tried again, finally anger controlled her voice as she cried, "Let her go!"

Then something amazing happened, Ellisa's wheelchair began wheeling back to her older sister.

Many of the students who witnessed the magic were in awe.

Madame Vasquez was shocked, "How did you do that?"

"How did she do that?" Rissa demanded.

"Lindsay," Ellisa said warningly.

"You mean this has happened before?" the headmistress asked, suddenly taking interest over the incident.

As Lindsay looked at the students to Madame Vasquez, she guiltily replied, "Well, something just comes over me sometimes…I'm very sorry Madame."

Madame Vasquez had other ideas up her sleeve; this girl's magic could be it! "What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

Lindsay was taken aback by surprise, "Sorcery?"

"I shall tutor you myself!" the headmistress cried.

"What?" Rissa exclaimed, trying to cover up her jealousy.

"Miss Lindsay… _For many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. Why I predict the Wizard could make you his magic, grand vizier! My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard and tell him of you in advance! With a talent like yours, dear, there is a defin-ish chance if you work as you should, you'll be making good._"

As the young woman began walking away, Rissa followed her crying out, "Madame Vasquez!"

"Not now missy." When the headmistress was gone, all the students began to head to their rooms, leaving Lindsay talking to herself.

"_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard…"_

Lindsay sighed, this was actually happening. She could use her powers for good! No one would think that she was a freak if she helped others with her magic! _"I'll stand there with the Wizard feeling things I've never felt, and though I'd never show it I'd be so happy I could melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else 'till I die held in such high esteem! When people see me they will scream for half of OZ's favorite team: the Wizard… and I!"_


	3. Loathing, Unadulterated Loathing

Chapter 2: Loathing, Unadulterated Loathing

Lindsay sighed; she was standing at the door of what used to be Rissa's private suite. When she went inside she looked at her surroundings to get familiar with the room. Since she didn't bring that much to Shiz, all Lindsay had in the room was a small wardrobe and a simple bed. On Rissa's side, everything was much nicer looking, it was clear her parents loved her.

But all of that didn't matter to her anymore; she was going to meet the Wizard soon! She just had to tell her father, and then maybe he wouldn't treat her like a horrible mistake. Just then, Rissa walked into the room holding a written letter for her parents, she began reading the letter to herself out loud.

"_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle…_"

While Lindsay was writing to her father, she too spoke out loud trying to drown her roommate's voice. "_My dear father…_"

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz!_"

Lindsay sighed as she continued to talk and write, "_But of course I'll care for Ellisa…_"

Rissa paused to grin, than replied, "_But of course I'll rise above it!_"

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…_"

Although Rissa believed that _green_ and _unpopular _best described her roommate, she took out a pen to rewrite her letter, "_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…_"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Rissa as she continued to describe her roommate, "_Ginger…_"

Both girls glared at each other as Rissa spoke, "_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_"

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!_" Lindsay responded.

_My pulse is racing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing_

In unison, both girls wondered aloud, "_What is this feeling fervid as a flame? Does it have a name? Yes… Loathing, unadulterated loathing!"_

The two roommates faced each other both of them listing everything they loathed about each other to themselves.

_For your face!_

_Your voice!_

_Your clothing!_

"_Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_"

Rissa's friend Hanhan couldn't help but admire her for having to put up with her green roommate.

"_Dear Rissa you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar, I don't mean to show a bias, but Rissa you're a martyr!_"

Rissa glanced at her friend and smiled as she said, "_These things are sent to try us_" And then she and Lindsay continued to stare at each other with so much hatred.

"_Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, for-forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you my whole life long!_"

To the girls, it seemed like destiny for them to hate each other.

With one last glare at Lindsay, Rissa left the room for dinner, looking forward to seeing her other friends. Truthfully, she was jealous of Lindsay. The green girl was going to learn sorcery from Madame Vasquez herself!

Meanwhile, Lindsay watched Rissa leaving the room, daydreaming of the benefit her powers could bring to the Land of Oz. With a giggle, she took out one of her textbooks and began studying for tomorrow's lessons.


	4. Something Bad

Chapter 3: Something Bad

The next morning, the students were all busily talking to one another, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Lindsay sat alone with no one to talk to. It was nothing new for her to expect, no one wanted to be seen talking to her especially since she and Rissa hated each other. On the other side of the room, Rissa was surrounded by her friends, flipping her curls and talking to her friends.

Finally, the teacher came, but it wasn't a man. Lindsay couldn't help but smile, for the teacher was a goat! It looked like she wasn't the only person who stood out at Shiz.

"Settle down now," said Dr. Ross-Johnson, "I've read your most recent essays and I am amazed to report the progress, although some tend to favor form over content… Miss. Ma-rissa."

Rissa's face displayed bewilderment as she spoke, "It's Rissa, there's no 'Ma' in the beginning."

"Excuse me… Ma-rissa." once again Dr. Ross-Johnson failed to pronounce her name correctly.

The young girl couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, "I really don't see what the problem is! Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name"

Lindsay was becoming fed up with Rissa, "_Maybe_ pronouncing your name isn't the sole purpose of Dr. Ross-Johnson's life. _Maybe_ he's not like every other professor." She snapped. The girl got upset over the smallest details, and yet she mispronounced Mat's name every time she talked to him, not that he minded. Didn't this girl have an appreciation for uniqueness? "_Maybe_ some of us are different."

Marissa just sneered, "Oh! It seems like the artichoke is steamed." As she laughed, others began to join her laughing at Lindsay.

It was then that Dr. Ross-Johnson had to step in, "Class! Class!" he raised his hands to get everyone's attention and gestured to Lindsay, "Miss. Lindsay has a point. As you know I am the sole animal on the faculty. But it wasn't always this way." Dr. Ross-Johnson suppressed a sigh, "Dear students, how I wished you could've seen it as it was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving equations! Don't you see how our dear Oz is becoming less and less…" the professor paused to search for the right word until his eyes settled on Lindsay, "colorful."

Deciding to start his first lesson, Dr. Ross-Johnson asked "Now who can tell me what sent these events into motion?"

Lindsay's hand shot up immediately, "From what I've read, it all started with the Great Drought."

"Exactly! Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question that became was 'whom can we blame?'" Dr. Ross-Johnson cleared his throat before proceeding to the next question, "Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'Scapegoat?'"

Lindsay's hand was the first one in the air again. She began to realize that none of the other students were even trying to participate in today's lesson. However, Dr. Ross-Johnson wanted to hear other opinions, "Someone else besides Miss. Lindsay?" he asked, "Miss. Ma-rissa."

Rissa let out another exasperated sigh as she said, "It's Rissa, there's not Ma- in the beginning. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping off on the past."

Lindsay watched in amazement. Was this girl clueless? Weren't they just talking about history a while ago?

Dr. Ross-Johnson, to Lindsay's admiration, kept calm about the situation.

"Perhaps, these questions will enlighten you." He replied as he flipped the reversible chalkboard. Everyone gasped, for on the chalkboard was a message that seemed to be written in…_blood_.

"Who's responsible for this?" Dr. Ross-Johnson asked, frightened and furious, all calmness forgotten. "I'm waiting for an answer!" After no one in the room spoke, Dr. Ross-Johnson sighed, "Very well then, that will be all for today." No one seemed to respond so he tried again, "You heard me, class dismissed!"

Students quickly left the room, not wanting to stay a minute longer. Lindsay met up with her younger sister at the door.

"You go on ahead Ellisa." She said.

Her sister hesitated and finally wheeled herself out. Lindsay turned around to read the board aloud, "Animals should be seen not heard."

She casted a worried glance at Dr. Ross-Johnson, but he waved her off saying, "Oh Miss. Lindsay don't worry about me. Go along and enjoy your friends."

"Oh it's alright, I have no friends!" Lindsay replied. She brought out a chocolate bar and offered the wrapper to her professor.

"Would you like to share my lunch?"

"That's very kind of you." He said. Lindsay couldn't help noticing that her teacher would look at the board every so often.

Finally, he gave back the wrappings, "I seem to have lost my appetite."

Lindsay did her best to comfort Dr. Ross-Johnson, "You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do… but you shouldn't!"

"Oh Miss. Lindsay," Dr. Ross-Johnson sighed as he looked at her, "if only it were only a matter of words on the chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things!"

Lindsay stared in interest as her professor began to explain, "_I've heard on an ox a professor from Quox no longer permitted to teach. _Who has lost all powers of speech! _And an owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to preach, now he only can screech! Only rumors-but still-enough to give pause to anyone with paws something bad is happening in Oz._"

Hearing this Lindsay gasped in shock, "_Something bad? Happening in Oz?_"

"_Under the surface behind the scenes something baaaaaah…_" Dr. Ross-Johnson paused and cleared his throat, "Sorry, I meant bad."

"Dr. Ross-Johnson," Lindsay started walking towards her teacher, "are you alright? Shall I fetch a glass of water?"

"No, I don't know what came over me." Her teacher replied.

"So," Lindsay started wandering back to the topic of the talking animals, "you're saying that there are some animals that have, somehow, forgotten to speak? How is that possible?"

"Well," the goat began, "with so much pressure not to-"

"I heard there was some sort of a disturbance in class. Are you alright Doctor?" a new voice joined in.

Lindsay turned around to see Madame Vasquez standing right next to her.

Madame Vasquez took notice on Lindsay's presence in the room, "Oh, Miss. Lindsay, you're still here. I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now."

Lindsay nodded, "Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be, but…"

"But what?" the headmistress asked, "I hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard… I'm sure Dr. Ross-Johnson sees my point!" in one swift motion, Madame Vasquez pointed towards the door.

Lindsay stared at her professor and quietly mumbled, "I'd better go," before she left the room she said, "Dr. Ross-Johnson, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we _have_ a Wizard. _So nothing bad…_"

Dr. Ross-Johnson laughed, "I hope you're right, _nothing truly baaaaaah_," once again he cleared his throat, "Sorry, bad."

As Lindsay allowed herself to be led out of the room by Madame Vasquez, she casted one look out the window.

"_It couldn't happen here in Oz…_"

**Hey! I'm still working on this story, but I need more reviews to continue. I got to see the real Wicked at the Gershwin Theatre and it was **_**spectacular. **_** Now I just need the inspiration from you reviews. Thanks! \(^u^)/**


	5. Dancing Through Life

Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life

After a short period of time, the students took Dr. Ross-Johnson's advice and began to have study sessions. Everyone was busy looking through their books.

Lindsay was walking out of history with her nose in a book. Having lunch with Dr. Ross-Johnson gave her a chance to know him. Now she had high hopes of helping him and the other Animals, all she had to do was get the Wizard Larson to join her cause.

She was so immersed in her book, that she didn't see the cart running towards her. As she tripped, the students took one look from their books to laugh at the green girl who fell.

Anger flushed through her face as Lindsay got up and took a better look at the two new boys. The one pulling the cart was tall and lean; he had blond hair and thick glasses over his eyes. The other boy in the cart had brown hair and was _asleep_!

This seemed to further enrage Lindsay as she walked over and began yelling at the passenger.

"Hey! You almost ran me over!"

"Excuse me miss, but do you know who you're talking to?" the blond driver asked.

"Well, I could care less if he was royalty!" Lindsay yelled, "Wake up!"

The brunette boy let out a yawn as he looked at his surroundings.

"You're asleep?" Lindsay suddenly felt a jolt as she looked into the boy's blue eyes. There was something about him…

"Of course, it's daytime." The stranger calmly replied his voice had some sort of accent to it.

Anger returned to Lindsay as she continued yelling, "You should tell your driver to watch where he's going!"

Taking one look at her skin, the boy simply suggested, "Maybe the driver saw a green tractor and thought it meant go because a light is green."

With this said, Lindsay stormed off fuming with anger.

"Here we are Damiyero! Shiz Academy!" the blond driver announced.

"What? Already?" the brunette asked, he never had an interest in learning, "What a shame. Well, see you soon Cameric!" he jumped out of the cart as he said; "Don't worry though I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others."

After doing their signature hand shake, Cameric left and Damiyero looked around at all the students who were still busy studying.

Meanwhile, near the stairway, Mat was doing his best to show Rissa that he loved her, but with no success.

"Miss. Rissa, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too! And I've been trying to tell me mine for you." He paused, took one step up trying to make him look taller and looked at the red headed beauty, she wasn't even listening, "But sometimes it seems that you don't even know I'm there."

Hearing the last sentence, Rissa quickly answered, "That's not true Mit!"

"It's Mat." He sighed dejectedly; she didn't even know his name.

Again, Rissa wasn't listening; she was eying the new student.

"Mit!" she gasped quickly grabbing his hand, "Do you know who that is?"

But Mat was only focused on their hands, "You're touching me!" he cried in delight.

Rissa ignored his comment and squealed, "That's Damiyero Higgular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalicious!"

Quickly, Rissa flipped her hair trying to catch Damiyero's attention.

"Were you looking for something-or someone?" she asked flirtingly.

Taking a quick glance at his class schedule, Damiyero answered, "Uh yeah, history class? I don't know somewhere?"

"History building's over there my friend!" Mat exclaimed he was jealous that Rissa was clearly attracted to the new student and just wanted him to leave.

"That class actually just ended!" Rissa quickly added, flashing a smile.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Damiyero exclaimed, he tossed the schedule away and looked around the school campus, "So what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really," Rissa giggled, "until now."

"Actually, we've been studying." Mat interrupted, he didn't want Rissa associating with Damiyero, and she was already in love with him.

The prince sighed, "Well, I see that once again, the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up to the task." Taking Mat's book, he continued to say, "_The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow less shallow, but I say: why invite stress in? Stop studying strife and learn to live the "unexamined life"._" Throwing the book aside, Mat ran to retrieve it,_ "Dancing through life skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless, why think to hard? When it's so soothing,_" one by one, students stopped studying and began dropping their books,"_dancing through life no need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do. Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters, it's just life so keep dancing through…_"

"So," Damiyero asked, snapping Rissa out of her trance, "what's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom." Rissa said excitement building up inside her.

"Sounds perfect!" He shouted, "_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight. We can dance till it's light. Find the prettiest girl,_" At that time, Mat came back and twirled Rissa around. Seeing that it wasn't Damiyero, Rissa was disappointed. "_Give her a whirl. Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom, come on follow me. You'll be happy to be there…_"

Mat walked over to Rissa who was left awestruck by the handsome Winkie prince she just met, "Miss. Rissa," he began, "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there." Thinking a bit more, he quickly added, "Waiting. All night."

Seeing that Mat could hinder her new relationship with Damiyero, Rissa quickly scanned the school grounds and saw a beautiful girl in a wheel chair, Ellisa Rose. Although she looked very young for her age, she was gazing longingly at everyone dancing and preparing for the ball.

"Oh- that's so kind." Rissa replied, seeing Ellisa, she was able to get an idea, "But you know what would be even kinder?" Turning Mat's gaze to the crippled girl, she continued, _"See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair? It seems so unfair, we should go on a spree and not she. Gee- I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her…_"

After hearing this, Mat found an opportunity to impress Rissa, "Well," he mumbled, "Maybe I could invite her!"

"Oh Mit really?" she asked, "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss. Rissa." Mat replied solemnly, walking over to Ellisa he asked, "Excuse me, Miss. Ellisa Rose? There's something I'd like to ask you."

Wheeling her away, Mat looked back at Rissa who was smiling at him. He couldn't wait for tonight!

After talking and flirting to each other Rissa said expectantly, "So?"

"So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Damiyero asked.

He finally asked her out! Rissa couldn't be happier than right now, "After all… _now that we've met one another…_"

Together she and Damiyero completed the sentence, "_It's clear we deserve each other._"

"_You're perfect_" she said.

"_You're perfect_" he replied back.

_So we're perfect together born to be forever dancing through life…._

Lindsay stared as other students were talking, dressing up, decorating the Ozdust Ballroom, anything to prepare for the party.

Sighing she turned to her younger sister and said, "It's absurd! This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering …"

"And I'm going!" Ellisa happily blurted out, "Isn't it wonderful? Mat was too shy to ask me at first, but once Rissa encouraged him…" She couldn't stop smiling.

Lindsay however was shocked, "_Rissa?_" Her roommate actually did something good for someone other than herself?

"Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Rissa" Ellisa snapped, "_Finally for this one night I'm about to have a fun night. With this munchkin boy Rissa found for me, and I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her. Lindsay see? We deserve each other and Rissa helped it come true. We deserve each other me and Mat… _Please Lindsay, try to understand" her sister begged, "Mat's one of the few people who knows what it's like to have people look down on you."

"I do." Lindsay simply replied, right then, she knew how to thank Rissa.

Rissa was getting ready for her first date with Damiyero by wearing a bright pink strapless dress with matching heels and a flower pinned in her red hair, "Now I must accessorize myself for Damiyero!" she exclaimed.

Hanhan brought out a box of hats that were given to Rissa by her grandmother. One particular hat was black and pointed at the top with a wide brim around it.

"Rissa!" Hanhan gasped, "What in Oz's name is _that_?"

In total embarrassment, Rissa snatched the hat and quickly explained, "Pretend that you didn't see that! My granny is always giving me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much!"

A smirk appeared on Hanhan's face, "Yes you do!" Spotting Lindsay who was walking towards Rissa, Hanhan whispered, "Give it to her!"

"Rissa, my sister and I were talking about you just now…" Lindsay began.

"And I was just talking about you!" Rissa quickly interrupted, "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!" Looking at the hat, Rissa tried to find a way to appeal to Lindsay, "_It's really… uh, sharp, don't you think? You know… black is this year's pink. You deserve each other this hat and you you're both so… smart! You deserve each other so here, out of the goodness of my heart…_"

Staring in shock, Lindsay took the hat Rissa offered to her. Maybe Rissa wasn't so bad after all.

At the party, everyone was dressed in their finest clothes dancing with their respective partners and having a great time.

Mat finally saw Rissa, who looked dazzling in her dress. She was dancing slowly with Damiyero, until they were kissing each other!

Heartbroken, Mat turned to Ellisa Rose, who was wearing a similar dress to Rissa's, but in a lighter shade of pink, sipping a cool beverage.

"What's in the punch?" she asked.

"Lemons, melons, and pears." Mat replied.

"Oh my!"

"Listen Ellisa,"

"Yes?"

"Uh… Ellisa, _I've got something to confess, a reason why, well why I asked you here tonight now I know it isn't fair…_"

"Oh Mat, I know why." Ellisa sadly replied.

"You do?" he asked incredulously.

"_It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me,_" she explained, she should've known,"_ well isn't that right?_"

Mat saw how hurt Ellisa looked, glancing back at Rissa, he quickly replied, "No! No! It's because… because… _because you are so beautiful!_"

"Oh Mat!" Ellisa exclaimed, she was right; he did love her for who she was wheel chair and all, "_I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other don't we, Mat?_"

"You know what?" Mat suggested, "_Let's dance!_"

"What?" Ellisa gasped.

"_Let's dance!_" With that said, Mat whisked Ellisa onto the ballroom floor.

The headmistress searched the ballroom until she found who she was looking for, "Oh Miss. Upperland?"

Seeing Madame Vasquez at the party surprised Rissa, "Madame Vasquez, what are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." Behind her back, Madame Vasquez revealed a silver wand and handed it to Rissa.

"A training wand!" Rissa gasped, "How can I ever express my gradituition?"

"Don't thank me," Madame Vasquez replied, "This was your roommate's idea, not mine!"

"Lindsay?" Rissa questioned, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"She requested that I include you in the sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar!" the headmistress explained.

"But… why?" Rissa asked.

"No idea," Madame Vasquez shrugged, "My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong," than she started laughing, as she walked away, Madame Vasquez said, "But I doubt you will."

Damiyero walked up to Rissa, "What's that?" he asked pointing at her wand.

Putting it aside, Rissa replied, "Nothing." But she couldn't shake the guilty feeling in her stomach. Lindsay had done something nice for her; if she came to the party she'd be a laughing stock and it'd be Rissa's fault.

"Good," he said, "Let's dance."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Lindsay walked in to join the party. She was wearing a black dress with her black hair tied back and on her head stood that pointed hat Rissa gave her.

Everyone was staring at her. As if it didn't bother her, Lindsay made her way to the dance floor, but her interpretations of dancing just made it worse. Students were starting to point and laugh at her. She saw her sister, Ellisa Rose, quickly wheeled herself out of sight in embarrassment.

"Who in Oz is that?" Damiyero asked. He recognized the girl from this morning.

"My roommate," Rissa felt horrible, "Please don't stare."

Damiyero chuckled briefly, "How can you help it?"

Lindsay continued dancing, as long as she was expressing herself, she didn't care what others thought of her.

"I'll say this; she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Damiyero said.

"Of course she does. She just pretends not to." Rissa put her hands on her face, "Ugh, I feel awful!"

"Why?" Damiyero asked, "It's not like this is your fault."

But Rissa knew he was wrong, he didn't know that she gave Lindsay the hat in the first place.

Walking over to Lindsay, she gently asked, "May I cut in?"

She began copying Lindsay's dance adding more grace and glamor to it. When everyone saw, Rissa dancing, they began to copy her as well. Lindsay smiled; this was beginning to look like the start of a beautiful new friendship.

"_Dancing through life down at the Ozdust if only because dust is what we come to. And the strange thing your life could end up changing while you're dancing through!_"


	6. Popular

Chapter 5: Popular

It was amazing how one small act of kindness could turn a hateful relationship between two girls into a new friendship. After the ball, the girls entered their room giggling.

"I can't believe that was your first party!" Rissa exclaimed as they both sat down on her bed.

"Do funerals count?" Lindsay asked.

"I know!" Rissa squealed, "Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone before!" clearing her throat, Rissa announced, "I'll go first… Damiyero and I are getting married!"

"Really? He asked you already?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

After laughing a bit more, rissa answered, "No, he just doesn't know yet. Now tell me a secret."

"Like what?" Lindsay asked.

"Like…" Rissa walked over to Lindsay's bed and picked up a green bottle from underneath her pillow, "why you sleep with this funny green bottle under your pillow!"

Lindsay quickly tried to reach for the bottle, "Give that back!"

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Rissa pleaded as she handed the bottle to her roommate.

"It belonged to my mother… that's all." Lindsay sadly mumbled as she stared at it.

"That's not fair," Rissa pouted, "I told you a really good one."

But Lindsay continued, "That's not the secret, it's my fault…"

"What is?" Rissa questioned.

"That my sister is the way she is," Lindsay explained, "when my mother was carrying Ellisa, my father worried that because of him the baby might also end up…" she paused, it was too much.

In perfect unison, Rissa and Lindsay finished the sentence, "green."

Looking at her friend's sad gaze, Lindsay made her way to continue, "So he made her chew milk flowers day and night, but that made Ellisa come too soon with her little legs all tangled…. Our mother never woke up." She sighed as she sat on her bed, "Which never would've happened because of me."

"But that was the milk flowers fault, not yours," Rissa reasoned, "that may be your secret Lindsay, but that doesn't make it true." Looking outside the window Rissa cried out, "Oh look it's already tomorrow!" The sun was rising out spreading its warm rays across the land.

"Lindie… Do you mind if I call you Lindie?" Rissa asked.

Lindsay shrugged, "It's a little perky…"

"You can call me Rissa. So Lindie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." Lindsay quietly replied.

"I know." Rissa said, smiling, "That's what makes me so nice! _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed, and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need. And even in your case…_"

Rissa paused to take off Lindsay's glasses. After staring at her face, Rissa quickly placed the glasses back on and continued, "_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face don't worry, I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead and yes, indeed you will be… Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear how to fix your hair._" Rissa once again, took Lindsay's glasses off and began untying her hair from its ponytail. Looking at her, Lindsay looked different. Despite her green skin, her hair was gorgeous.

"_Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go…_" That was true, Rissa thought. Her friend was smart, but when it came to popularity Lindsay was at the bottom.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular… I know about popular and with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were… are…_" Rissa said gently, "_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer…lar… la la la la. We're gonna make you popular…_"

Rummaging under her bed, Rissa brought out a tube of lipstick, "_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of._" While talking, Rissa applied the lipstick to Lindsay's mouth, _"Celebrated head of state or specially great communicators, did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please-_"Rissa giggled, "_It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like me!_"

Taking off her pink flower clip, Rissa pinned it on Lindsay's hair. Taking a good look at her best friend's makeover, Rissa gasped, "Why Miss. Lindsay, look at you. You're beautiful." Holding up a mirror for her friend, Lindsay stared at her reflection. With her green skin, blue eyes, black hair out of its usual ponytail and Rissa's flower clip, Lindsay was indeed beautiful.

The girl was speechless, for her entire life she'd always been an outcast. At school and with her family, her father despised her, always pretending that she didn't exist, and with her magic coming out unpredictably in front of everyone, Ellisa Rose would always act ashamed for her older sister's talent. Never had someone called her beautiful, until now.

"I… I have to go…" she quickly murmered.

With that, she dashed out of the room leaving Rissa alone.

"You're welcome!" Rissa called after her, "_And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it your new-found popularity. La la la la you'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!_"


End file.
